The broken space bridge
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: It's not really overly adventerous, but it is a story and not a big thing of fluff. Takes place after the events of Egypt. Sam and the Autobots are thrusted into chaos once more, only this time,Sam isn't running through a battle with some anciant artifact
1. Chapter 1

I know, another story, how does she keep adding to them? How am I supposed to update them all? I would say this is just a minor plot bunny that will only have its reign of terror for a small while, but I tried to keep 'twenty years later' and 'before earth' like that. It didn't work out. So, I am sorry and I know allot of you will be thinking, 'Oh, come on! You don't update your other ones enough as it is, and you're adding another?' But yes, I am. Sorry.

If you do enjoy y stories and don't care if I add another, as long as I update one of my stories every once in a while, then here's a new read. I have no idea where it's going though.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I broke my composure and again tried to break though he barrier of metal holding me so high above the ground, just as the door opened to the med bay.

"Let me go!" I struggled desperately. The giant yellow and red mech came around the corner and the yellow 'fingers' keeping me from sprinting out of here tightened slightly so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"What's all the commotion?" the familiar 'bot asked.

"I'm being kidnapped!" I screamed. "Taken from my home by a giant alien robot that claims to be my friend. Help!" He sighed and my captor stifled a laugh.

"And I assume he's now taking you to his lair where the evil medic plans to, dare I say it, heal you?" said medic humored me.

"Yes!" I gasped, exasperated. "At least someone understands." I shot a glance toward the door we had just entered, where two traitor mechs stood laughing.

I looked back to Ratchet. "Since we're on the same page here, I think I'll be going." I took advantage of the giant yellow hands loosening around me and made to jump down, knowing they wouldn't let me. And if I did get over the edge, Bee would catch me quickly.

Ratchet reached forward and grabbed the back of my shirt and put me on the Autobot-sized counter next to a few of his tools, where I usually sat during these torture sessions.

"If you keep this up, you're going to have a reason to be here." he threatened and I crossed my arms, sitting obediently. He turned to my so called 'guardian' and repeated the original question.

"What's going on? What has happened?"

"Sam's heart has slowed and he's become unnaturally pale." Bee replied, despite the smile of amusement he had, his tone was extremely worried.

"Well, if his heart has slowed, then his blood wouldn't be circulating quite as well and he would be paling." Ratchet began scans on my heart as I sat cross legged as the two mechs discussed my health. "But how can his heart be slowing and he still have the energy to be so loud?"

"I resent that!" I shouted, they ignored me and I huffed. Traitors, the lot of 'em. I can't believe these are my friends.

"Are there no other side effects?" Ratchet was growing constantly more irritated as he came up with nothing wrong in my heart. I knew he was still scanning my heart; there was the slightest of tingles one would only recognize if they knew to look for it. He moved on to scanning me over all in an attempt to find what is causing this.

"He is zoning out frequently." Bee supplied.

"What can be causing this?" Ratchet asked rhetorically. "I' not finding anything. When did this start? How frequent are the zone outs?"

"I'm fine guys! Look," I waved my arms around. "Unless I magically don't need my heart anymore and it's just shutting off from lack of purpose, I'm perfectly healthy. Now can I go? I'm sure my mom would love to know her son is in one piece and the alien robots aren't stealing me." They turned to me, each with different expressions.

"Sam, I left a note for your parents on the answering machine, they aren't going to worry." Bee assured, ignoring the whole kidnapping concept. But Ratchet seemed to realize something.

"Sam, I think you just figured out your own illness." he said, happily. But his joy only extended to figuring out what's wrong, which I still didn't understand what it was. But whatever it was, it didn't seem to be too good.

"I don't get it. How can I not need my heart anymore?" I asked, relaxing my stance and giving into the worry and confusion.

"Bumblebee, keep an eye on the boy. If there is any change in his condition, comm. me. And keep him with you. Where is Optimus?" he ignored my question. Bee glanced at me, just as confused as I was.

"Hunting the twins. They ambushed Arcee earlier and seem to have disappeared." my guardian replied, moving closer to me as Ratchet ran toward the door.

"Do not take him home yet." The medic instructed before disappearing through the door. Bee stared confused after him for a moment, as I did, then lowered a hand for me. I looked over and realized what he was doing and climbed up, willingly this time.

I got comfortable, knowing Bee would take Ratchet's instructions to the next level and not only stay with me, but also not put me down. This thought was confirmed as he moved his hand closer so he only had to hold me with one hand and I had less a chance of falling. He began out the door and we didn't speak for a moment, each trying to figure out what conclusion Ratchet had come to.

"I'm confused." I finally said. He glanced down at me.

"As am I. What can cause your heart to become useless?" he frowned as he brought us toward the rec room, in a vain attempt to distract us from whatever is going on.

"Bee," I changed the subject. "What exactly did you leave for my parents?" I asked.

"I only said I needed to take you to see Ratchet quickly and that I'd bring you back quickly. Why?"

"Oh, Bee." My eyes went wide and he looked worried at whatever I was getting at. "You know my mom. They know if you're taking me to see Ratchet, then something's up with my health. Why couldn't you just say, "I've kidnapped your son. If you ever want to see him again I suggest you be patient until we're through with him.' That would get a better reaction."

"I wouldn't want to lie though." he objected.

"It isn't a lie! You kidnapped me from my home! Here I was, expecting my alien robot 'friend' and car would take me back to collage as planned, but then he goes off and heads toward the Autobot base, threatening me with torture from Ratchet. What kind of friend are you?" I brought this all back to my earlier argument. He rolled his optics and sighed.

"The evil alien robot kind." he replied. "Maybe we're all the same and the only difference between the Decepticons and us is they want you dead through slow torture, we want you healthy through slow torture."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as comparing yourself to the Decepticons, but you're right. Slow and painful torture all around." I paused. "Only I don't think I would really be too objecting if it were you guys that did kidnap me." He laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled. "But I do see your point. Your mother can worry quite a bit at times."

"Not as much as you." I muttered, he ignored me.

"I guess it's best if we call them."

"You know, if I ever made a mess up like this, you'd make me call her on my own. But no, not when you mess up." I complained, he rolled his optics again.

"That's right. That's because I'm your guardian. That, and I'm going to need proof you're still alive." I laughed, not because of the joke, but because it's true. I glanced around and realized he was taking us to his quarters. No need for the whole base to listen to us get yelled at by my mom.

"I'm still going to make sure she know it was all your fault." I threatened. He smiled and started to call our house phone. Much too quickly, mom answered the phone.

"Where did you take Sammie? What's wrong with him, is he alright? Answer me!" despite her demand, she didn't leave any time for either of us to talk. Suddenly, dad's voice came on in the background.

"Judy, they just took him to see that medic of theirs. You know that. And they can't exactly explain until you let them."

"I'm letting them, they just won't say anything." on the contrary, she wasn't. Dad's voice got louder as he forced the phone out of her hand and spoke.

"Alright, why did you need to rush Sam off to your base?" he asked, actually giving us time to answer.

"It's alright, I'm perfectly healthy." I started, to prove I was here and ok, then let Bee answer it all.

"It's nothing major, but Ratchet wants to keep Sam here for a small while. We'll tell you when we know exactly what it is."

"What's wrong? Maybe I can know." mom said, I guess we were on speaker.

"Judy, if their medic can't figure it out, then how can you? You aren't even a doctor." dad contrasted, always the rational one,(Except when it comes to his lawn.

"Mothers intuition." she replied simply. I stifled a laugh. I had to admit, my parents never made life boring.

"Judy, shouldn't you be checking on dinner? I think I smell smoke." dad said, obviously lying.

"Nice try, old man." she said, knowing what he was trying to do. "But, hey, wait. I do smell smoke." I heard her footsteps fading as she ran away.

"Nice dad." I commented.

"Thanks. Just call back when you know what it is." with that he hung up. Oh, we would. Rest assure. But for now, Bee and I were in the dark just as much as they were.

* * *

There we go. New story, and I will be updating all my others at least once. I promise. I probably shouldn't, but I do only have two more I have to update this weekend. After then, I'm going to just update which ever catches my interest at the moment.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the kinda mixed up updates, but my mind doesn't want to get in the mood of a few of them. So I decided to start a bit more on this one. Hope you like it.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Bee and I stayed in the rec room, trying to concentrate on other matters until Ratchet seen the time fit to tell us what's wrong with me. If anything, we deserved to know most, seeing as it's my health and Bumblebee's my guardian. If anyone had the right to worry, it was him.

"Sam, has your captor come up with a ransom yet?" Skids asked, approaching us. He and his twin were the two we encountered on the way to the med bay.

"It isn't money he wants." I glanced up at Bee. "I'm actually quite sure he and his comrades are content to leave me to suffer."

They smiled, "We can help you escape."

"Did I say I wanted to escape?" I asked, acting offended. Everyone had their own way of dealing with the twins. Usually, it involved cannons or a variety of Cybertronian cusses and threats. I tend to take a less drastic measure, just play along.

"And that's why they call him alien kid." Mudflap said. It was a name I had earned amongst the NEST soldiers. When the twins first heard it, they brought it to themselves to make it my official nickname. But they're still the only Autobots that called me that. Usually if they referred to me not by name, I'm 'the boy'.

"Slag right-" I was caught off by the doors opening again and Optimus entering with Ratchet on his tail. Bee and I immediately turned our attention to them, but the twins didn't understand what's going on.

"Hey, something's happening, and I wanna know." Skids demanded. Bee turned to them.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed Sam's ailments. Check his heart." and they did. They gasped and Mudflap shook his head.

"Bee, you gotta be messing up something here. How are you doin' that?"

"I'm not doing anything." he said, concerned for me. "Something is wrong with Sam and Ratchet seems to know what it is." Just as he finished talking, the two mechs we had been waiting for what seemed like forever came to a stop in front of us.

"Optimus, Ratchet." I greeted. Bee turned to them and the twins stepped back a bit, so they weren't in the way. But they didn't go too far, wanting to know what's going on.

"So it is true. Your heart has slowed dramatically." Optimus frowned.

"Yes, have you two found the cause?" Bee asked eagerly. Ratchet nodded, but didn't say anything immediately. He glanced around the room, for what I wasn't sure, then nodded to himself, assured of something.

The only things I could tell about the room were that Ironhide, Arcee, the twins, and Sideswipe were here and that there weren't any humans other than myself. This wasn't unusual for they had their own rec room and most humans prefer to stay on their side, intimidated by the Autobots' size. Only Lennox ever comes here alone. If anyone else does, they come in groups of at least five.

"I have found the cause of all this." he started. "And I'm surprised none of us had put a thought on the matter before. When you found the shard of the All Spark in your jacket before you even went off to college, you absorbed it, correct?"

"Yes, obviously. I mean, that's why most of the stuff that happened, right? Optimus wouldn't have died if the Decepticons hadn't have been after me. We wouldn't have found the Matrix if the symbols hadn't have lead us there. I wouldn't have resurrected Jetfire if I hadn't have found it, and in turn, he wouldn't have sacrificed himself to give Optimus the parts he needed to kill The Fallen." I said, he didn't even have to ask.

"Yes, all this was caused by the shard and the All Spark energy you absorbed. But what do you think happened after the battle? The All Spark can't be destroyed, let alone vanish for no reason." Optimus helped explain things. I got it about three seconds after Bee had.

And I gasped. "It's still here? It's still in my mind?" they nodded. "But why haven't I had a melt down or been seeing symbols?" I asked.

"I think the only reason you seen them in the first place was because the All Spark sensed danger and went to drastic measures to help you. Notice you didn't have a melt down after you gave in and decided to try and figure out what they meant either." I stared at the largest of the mechs with wide eyes. "Now that we don't need its assistance, it isn't contacting you anymore."

"But why has his heart started to slow, and why only recently?" Bee asked. Ratchet answered this time.

"We believe that now that the war has died down a bit, the All Spark has tried to reform its self and that it isn't just the small amount he had absorbed that day in his mind now. And with all the radiation, it has taken its toll on his heart. But, the radiation is of the All Spark, which is that of life, so as long as the boy contains the All Spark, he won't go off line."

We were quiet for a moment. Then, "What does it mean?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that, youngling?" Optimus asked.

"I meant, what now? Do we just move on and say, 'oh cool, Sam lives off from the All Spark now', or do we remove it? And if so, once it is gone from my body, how will I live?" Bee was disturbed by the thought of nothing keeping me alive and tightened his hands around me.

"Sam, I don't know what we do. If we work fast enough, we could remove the All Spark before your heart stops, then you would be in a coma at the least." Ratchet replied, frowning.

"A coma, but then we wouldn't know if my heart would heal enough for me to come out." I objected, bee's hands tightened slightly again.

"No, with our technology, you would stand a better chance than left in the care of human doctors." he shook his head.

"It's still too risky for me." Bee spoke up. "We aren't extracting the All Spark from him even if there's the smallest chance he won't survive." We could all tell he held his ground.

"Bumblebee, if we work out a way to do it, Ratchet would undoubtedly work to no end to bring the boy's heart rate back to a normal pace." Optimus assured.

"But what if he can't? Then Sam would be gone merely because we wanted to try something this risky. And what is the harm in leaving it? His heart would eventually stop, but he will live completely from the All Spark. It is better than his heart stopping along with his life. I refuse to let this happen."

Everyone was quiet. Before now, we only spoke loud enough for the twins to hear, for they were fairly close. But with Bumblebee's outburst, everyone was listening in now. When Optimus spoke, he didn't lower his voice as there was no point now.

"I know you will not risk anything concerning your charges health and safety, and I understand this. I would refuse to do this as well if we did find a way extract the All Spark if I didn't trust in Ratchet's ability enough. But this is your choice. I may be your commander, but I do not have authority to override any decision you have with the boy. As long as you refuse to try anything, even if the opportunity arises, no one will make a move. But it would be wise to get the boy's input as well."

Bee sighed and glanced down at me. He was at this point holding me tightly to his spark, trying to protect me from something he had no control over. Though it was tight, I was not uncomfortable.

"Do you approve of my choice to not take chances on your life?" he asked.

"I approve of anything you see fitting." I said. He seemed to relax a bit, then turned back to Optimus.

"Then I will not budge. Unless you can convince me the boy is in a greater danger of not removing it, I won't let any one touch him." Optimus nodded, accepting.

"But Optimus, we have already come up with a theory on extracting it. If we start now, then surely his chance of survival are greater than any other." Ratchet objected.

"Ratchet, neither one of us are Sam's guardian. Bumblebee is. And in situations like this, concerning so much of our technology and the All Spark, not even his parents override his decision." I hadn't known this, but it made since. And I honestly didn't mind this. At my age, most everything is actually completely my decision. But there are still things that my parents must decide on. Like things concerning my health and other stuff like this. But in a situation like this, my parents wouldn't know enough to make a proper decision and Bee would be to protective to let them go through with whatever theory they had even if y parents agreed. And it couldn't fall to me, for Bee is my guardian and this is why. It's for situations like this, he's basically in charge of me under topics concerning war or anything to do with their race.

"But the scout is over reacting. His opinion is clouded."

"Because he cares or the boy so much." Optimus concluded. "Whatever we do, we aren't extracting the All Spark unless we find leaving it to be threatening his well being." After a moment, Ratchet gave in and nodded.

"Alright. Then what _do_ we do?" he challenged.

Everyone was silent again for a while as we thought.

"There are multiple issues here." Sideswipe came into the conversation. Now that one argument was over, the others felt they should join. "There's how this might overall affect the boy, because heart failure can't be the only symptom. Then there's the fact the All Spark either soon will be, or already is, completely together again. And then there's the fact that the All Spark will be complete, within Sam. I think he will obviously have access to it."

"Well, yes. One would think so. But we can't know anything until time comes to pass and we know for sure." Optimus replied. "But in the mean time, Bumblebee," he turned to my guardian who, even though talk of my possible death was over, refuses to let up on his grip. "Keep an optic on the boy for any change. I'm worried about what else might happen."

"Of course." Bee nodded. With that, everyone started to go their separate ways, but an explosion was heard from the outside and Will came running in.

"Decepticons, got, past, alarms. Hurry!" he took a big breath in between each word, but he ignored his exhaustion in the end and hitched his gun back into position before running back the way he came.

We all looked at each other for a second before everything rolled into action.

"Everyone, prepare for battle and attack. Bumblebee, get Sam out of here. There is no need for him to run through the middle of the battle and save the day this time." Optimus shouted. Bee nodded and transformed around me before racing against the crowd as everyone rushed to defend the base.

Things just went to unexpected to war, how can so many things happen in one day?

* * *

I will be updating more before I leave again, so you can count on that. And I am working on the next chapters for the two stories I haven't updated yet. It's only, I don't have to think as much on all these and with those two, I'm constantly trying to figure out what to write. But I might be getting the next to Sam 'All Spark' Witwicky soon.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, not much to say, except I will again soon be leaving and I won't update in a while. I can't honestly say if this will be my last update, but as I'm writing this, I will try to make this not my last for a while. I'm going to try and update some more.

Hope you like it.

* * *

It was the plan that if we were ever attacked here, Bumblebee was to get me out the back door, toward the forest, until we were far enough away that no one was going to attack us. But this plan has many flaws, like 'what if the Decepticons surrounded the base?'

And so Bumblebee drifts to an abrupt stop as Starscream comes into view, blocking our exit. He let me out, through the passenger door away from the second in command Decepticon, and transformed, assuming a protective position in front of me.

"Only one? I would have thought you Autobots would have made more of an effort to keep your precious human safe." came Starscream's chilling voice. I couldn't see him, for I was right behind Bee's left leg.

"I'm more than enough to protect the boy." Bee growled, then glanced back at me. "Take cover back in the base." he instructed. I trusted him enough to turn my back and run the other way without a second thought. But when I was safely around the corner, I decided to hide in the dip in the wall with the window facing the two mechs I had just left behind.

Within seconds, they were locked into battle and evenly matched. When I was sure Bee could hold his own, I snuck around to see how the other's were fairing, all the while staying inside the base.

What I seen horrified me. There were hundreds of Decepticons, some stayed back as reinforcements and to surround the base so no Autobot left, others fought. Each of the Autobots were fighting two or three Decepticons at a time. Optimus was locked in a battle with Megatron, yet he was still dodging shots sent his way. It was obvious who would win, and the though brought tears to my eyes. The Decepticons were going to get it there way, and I could bear to see it happen, but I couldn't look away at the same time.

I was surprised when large metal hands, slightly larger than I was used to, picked me up. Before I could shout, a familiar voice 'shushed' me and my head snapped around to see our medic, Ratchet.

"I'm getting you to safety." he assured, but I knew it wouldn't work. We were surrounded. But I spared a glance toward the back exit, where Bee fought Starscream. "Don't worry, I've told Bumblebee of my plan. He's going to abandon Starscream as soon as you're to safety." I nodded, trusting his word.

He covered me with his hands as he ran out, shielding me from any debris from the attacks. He skillfully evaded every Decepticon and was in the stretch of land between the Decepticon circle and the battle. We could see them plainly, yet they didn't raise their weapons. I was starting to get worried, I knew they came here after me, yet they appeared to be letting us pass.

But their reasoning became clear as a powerful blow hit Ratchet in the back, sending him forward and dropping me. I landed on my side, trying to roll as I landed to spread the landing pain away from just one spot. It didn't work.

As Ratchet got up, the Decepticons surrounding the base pulled him away easily and others surround me and whoever attacked. But I knew those cannons, they were the ones to kill me in Egypt, they were the ones that killed Optimus before Egypt.

I struggled to my feet to face the Decepticon leader. He was amused with my injuries.

"Pitiful, this was all too easy." he sneered.

"How did you get all these reinforcements?" I had to know, and any villain on the edge of winning was easily swayed into a monologue on how they did it.

"Simple, we retrieved that traitor's space bridge equipment from that blasted battle in Egypt and repaired it." so much for a monologue. "Now it's time for you and your precious Autobots to fight on our turf."

At no apparent motion, one of the unfamiliar Decepticons stepped forward with what had to be a space bridge.

"But from previous experiences, you cause us too much trouble. And it's only your brain we need." He raised a cannon and I braced myself to feel the burn before death once again. But there was a commotion behind me and I felt metal hands wrap around me once more. These ones I knew immediately. And when he brought me close so I has tucked against his spark and hidden from view as he held up his own cannon to defend me, though in comparison it was nothing more than a toothpick compared to a sword.

"I'm not letting you off line the boy again." my guardian growled.

Megatron laughed. "You? I could kill you both with one shot. But, I do know that if you have reason enough, you could escape. And you his owner aren't you? He's your human, so you will fight to the death to keep it safe."

"Slag right I will."

"Then today is your lucky day." I could hear his cannons power up. Bee knew his weapons would do no good, so he replaced his other hand in further attempt to shield me from the inevitable. I again braced myself and buried myself closer to his spark. I feared feeling it cool, but right now, I would take comfort that it's still warm and on line.

But Megatron's shot was once again interrupted as a yell came from beside him and Bee's arm shot out and he shot. I could see by turning my head out and peeking through the small gap left that he had shot the space bridge. It was now glowing bright as Jetfire's hands were when he powered it up in his life time.

"It's coming on line!" the Decepticon holding it shouted. Megatron forgot us and tended to the space bridge.

"Who is it set on?" he demanded.

"All of the Autobots and the All Spark still."

"Where is it set to?"

"I don't know. That's the part the Autobot shot, he scrambled the settings." And that's the last things I heard before Bee replaced his hand and I felt the familiar compressing feeling of flying through space. Only this time, it was stable and when we landed, we didn't have a great fall.

Now we were somewhere, who knows where (some where I can breathe) and stranded. At least it's just us and the Decepticons aren't here.

I didn't worry about the fact the Decepticons were now at the base with NEST unprotected. The only thing I could concentrate on was the fact we were safe and the Autobots are alive. The warmth below me and the hands tightening around me told me this.

* * *

I'll try to get other chapters out, but I'm not going to promise anything. I know it's short, but it's what came out. I wanted to leave it here, at a cliff hanger. And because if I continue, I'm probably going to be getting out another chapters worth.

R&R


	4. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


End file.
